KakuHida Another Chance
by linkgirlz
Summary: Well...this is my first try at a story. i think it rely suks... tell me wat u think. Hidan and Kakuzu and the rest of the Akatsuki have been given another chance by a mysterious person named Naraku no Hana or Hell flower. What will happen? First yaoi!
1. Prologue

"AHHHH!"  
"HIDAN!"  
"Love you Kuzu."  
The heart monitor was a straight line. I knew he was gone. Gone and never coming back. Those were his last words to me. After finally falling in love, Hidan was taken away from me. I cried. What else could I've done? Three years later...I joined him. Now we can be together again.  
"Give...one...do you want it?"  
I heard a voice. It wasn't far from me, but i couldn't hear it. The voice spoke again.  
"I can give you one more chance. Do you want it?"  
"Who are you and what do you mean?" I asked.  
"I have been called many names. You can call me Naraku no Hana."  
"Hell flower? Ok Naraku no Hana, what do you mean you can give me one more chance?"  
"You loved Hidan did you not? I can help you. Do you want it?"  
"More than anything."  
"You and Hidan will live again, but in a different time period."  
"Not so bad. What happens when we get there?"  
"You and Hidan will be in Peru. You will remember your past life, but Hidan will not remember anything. Not even you Kakuzu."  
"So, I have to get Hidan to remember me?"  
"Correct."  
"What the fuck!"  
"Hey take it or leave! I'm trying to help you here! Deidara didn't even need to think!"  
"Deidara? You helped him?"  
"I help whoever needs it. Do you accept?"  
"Yeah, i accept."  
"Come now and let us forget all about our future. When the winds run along you. your heart will lose its meaning. This is only the...Begining.


	2. The Akatsuki in Peru

**Peru 1859**

It's dark and my head hurts like a bitch. I have no idea where I am and why I keep on hearing an annoying voice.

"Un! Danna! I think Kakuzu is waking up!"

Oh…My…God. The only person who says "un" and "Danna" is Deidara. I also knew it was him because for as long as I can remember, his voice was annoying to me. I hear footsteps and my guess is that it was Sasori.

"Brat, stop staring at Kakuzu. That's Hidan's job. Your job is to stare at me."

God, they're so lovey-dovey! Me and Hidan aren't even like that…sometimes. I hear this annoying voice and it isn't from Deidara.

"_Kakuzu wake up."_

That voice again. What was the name? Oh right. Naraku no Hana. Great. First Deidara now this.

"_I can hear your thoughts ya know. Remember? I brought you here to Peru to find Hidan? You're in Sasori and Deidara's house. Wake up!_

I do as I'm told and I am met with azure eyes looking at me. Deidara just kept on staring at me until he started hugging me.

"Kakuzu! I can't believe you're here un! We were all waiting for you!"

"Did you just say we? As in more than just you and Sasori?"

"Un! Me, Sasori, Kisame, Itachi, Zetsu, Tobi, Pein-sama, and Konan are all here."

Deidara forget to mention another person. Hidan. Where is he? He should've been here. Someone better tell me where Hidan is or I will go on a killing spree.

"_You have to find him stupid. That's why I sent you to Peru!"_

Here we go."Why Peru anyway? No one in the Akatsuki can speak Spanish!"

"_Shut up! Italy was taken by my brother! As for speaking Spanish, everyone around you will hear you speak Spanish and you will hear them speak Japanese. Same goes for Hidan."_

"Ok, but what do you mean that Italy was taken?"

"_Each one of my family members are given a certain country to take the dead souls that we help. Peru was given to me."_

"Like that helps. I'm done talking to you…in my head that is."

"_Fine! I won't help you!"_

Just like that my head didn't hurt so much. What Naraku no Hana said got me going. How the hell am I going to find Hidan? He could be anywhere on this damn country! As I was mentally cursing, Konan interrupted my thoughts.

"Kakuzu, how did you get here anyway?"

Just as I was about to answer, everyone answered for me. Naraku no Hana. It seems that everyone knows him or her. I asked if everyone heard Naraku's voice. They all said yes. Looks like Naraku no Hana helped everyone find each other but me. Oh I am so getting pissed.

"I came here so I could find Hidan. Have any of you seen him?" I thought that at least someone saw Hidan. I was wrong. They all shook their heads no. Itachi was the one who spoke up this time.

"Sorry Kakuzu. Maybe when we go to school tomorrow, we'll find him."

"Yeah, maybe your ri- wait, what? Did I hear you right? Did you say school?"

"Um…yes?"

I can't fucking believe it. Me, Kakuzu, has to go to school. I will _not_ do well in school. Does Hidan even like school? From what I remember he isn't a morning person.

**Flashback**

"_Hidan get up. We leave in half an hour." No response. Guess I have to drag him out of bed…again. Why does Pein give us missions so early in the morning?_

"_No. I don't fucking wanna. Pein can go fuck himself."_

"_He's fucking Konan remember? Get up."_

"_No."_

"_Yes."_

"_No."_

"_Yes."_

"_JASHIN-DAMNIT!" Next thing I know, Hidan grabs his scythe from under his bed and starts swinging it at me! I close the door just in time to see the three blades through the door. Guess I have to make it up to him…hehe._

_I had to do the mission by myself in the end. It's three in the afternoon. I walk to my shared room with Hidan and I find him still asleep. Now's my chance. I walk to Hidan's bed and pounce in him. He finally wakes up pissed as ever._

"_Fuck Kakuzu! Get off me!"_

"_Not moving." I pull down my mask and kiss him on the lips. He is surprised and I use this opportunity to slip my tongue into his mouth. He starts moaning into the kiss and starts a tongue war with me. I eventually win. I throw the covers off of him so I can see his body much better. Since Hidan wasn't wearing a shirt, I started to suck on one of his pink nipples. He gasps and arches his back. He is just begging for more. I start doing the same thing to the other nipple. I can tell that Hidan is getting impatient. I then pulled down Hidan's pants. He hisses as the cold air hits his body. He looks like a devil/angel right now. I start making butterfly kisses starting at his neck and going down to his hardened member. I start sucking on it and he makes those noises that make me go crazy. After a couple of minutes later he comes into my mouth. I swallow it all and then kiss him roughly. I put three fingers to his mouth and make him suck on them. He does this in the sexiest way ever. After I think their coated enough I stick all three of them in his entrance. Since he is a masochist and I'm a sadist, it's a win win situation. I stretch him and pull out my fingers when yells: "Damnit! Kakuzu fuck me already!" I then put in my member and thrust in really hard. Hidan screams in both pleasure and in pain. I search for those bundle of nerves and I know I found it when Hidan screamed:"FUCK!" I aim for that one spot and hit it every time. Hidan is almost at his limit. I start fisting his member and in a matter of seconds, Hidan comes all over my hand. A few more thrusts and I come deep inside Hidan. We lay there panting for a few moments and then I lay down next to Hidan._

"_Why did you have sex with me? I was sleeping."_

"_Two reasons. One: to apologize for waking you up and Two: You owe me because I had to do the mission alone."_

"_You know I don't mornings Kuzu"_

_**End flashback** _

"Why?" I asked.

"Because Naraku no Hana happened to make us teenagers that have to go to school." Said Sasori.

"Come on guys, it might be fun.** Yeah fun, meaning boring**." Said Zetsu. It seems that no one wants to go to school. Who could blame them? Maybe Itachi is right. Maybe we'll find Hidan at school.

"_Good. Take it step by step Kakuzu."_

"You again. Why did you say that? Will Hidan be there?" The only thing Naraku no Hana said made my heart leap.

"_Maybe."_


	3. The day before school

**Hidan's P.O.V.**

Ugh. Jashin. School starts tomorrow. I fucking hate it. My parents really don't give a fuck if I go to school or not. They just want me out of the house. They don't give a damn. I can't wait 'till I get out out of this hell hole. I'm surprised they haven't kicked me out yet. My parents know that I'm gay and they hate it. The first time I told them, they beat me so hard I ended up at the hospital. They told the doctor I got mugged or something.

Ever since that they, I've been hanging around my friend's house. My friend doesn't mind, neither do those fuckers. Every time I think about my fucking parents, _he_ appears.

I don't know who he is, but I see him in my dreams and thoughts. He has stitches all over his body. I think that's fucking sexy. He knows my name, but I don't know his. Every time I'm scared, sad, angry, or even happy, he is there to cheer me up. He always says the same thing when we meet.

"Do you remember me?"

I always say that I don't. His face then becomes sad. I tell him I'm sorry and he smiles, but his eyes are still sad. I always have this feeling that I _should_ know him.

I was disturbed with my thoughts when I heard my friend Lidia scream. "SHE GOT RAPED!"

I couldn't help but laugh. She always says stuff like this. Since she was going to tell me what happened, might as well help.

"Who got fucking raped?'

"Snow white! I read it! The dwarfs kill the witch and the prince and then rape Snow white forever!"

"You're one weird lesbian ya know?"

"Meh! Like your one to talk! ¿Tu tienes un hamburguesa? Yo tengo hambre."(Do you have a hamburger? I'm hungry.)

"Si. Esta en la cocina."(Yes, it's in the kitchen)

"iMuchas gracias!"(Thank you!)

"Um…Lidia?"

"Yeah?"

"How did you get into the house?"

"Window was open."

Should have known. "Do you got through the window in your house?"

"When I forget my keys."

Just then the doorbell rang. I opened the door and there stood sara.

"Sara! Snow white got raped!"

Sara just sighed. "How old are you Lidia?"

"I'm…um…give me a minute…fifteen!"

"So why you talking about sex?"

"Um…I'm lesbian?"

"Dumb blonde."

"Hey honor roll blonde!"

I just love it when Lidia and Sara fight. Hey I guess that's what couples do. I left to go get videogames when Lidia started to touch Sara's boobs. I'll never know how Sara deals with it.

"What game do you guys want to fucking play?"

Lidia and Sara stopped making out when I came out with fifty million games. We all shouted the same thing. "Super Smash Bros. Brawl!"

I chose Link, Lidia chose Ike and Sara chose Pikachu. I won three rounds, Sara won six and Lidia won the other fifteen. She is so weak when she fights, but in videogames she is beast. Sara is the other way around. It was eight when Lidia and Sara had to go home.

Just as Lidia was out the door, Sara came up behind her, squeezed her boobs while yelling 'boob touch!' I don't know why I'm friends with them.

That night I lay awake in my bed thinking about him. My mind seems to wander back to him. I fell asleep that night crying because I'll never fucking see him when I go to school tomorrow.

"Lidia…"

"I know Sara. Give Hidan some time, he'll remember."

"I know, but…"

"I can't wait for the Yaoi to start!"

"Listen! What if Hidan doesn't fall for Kakuzu again?"

"Then all of this was for nothing."


	4. School

**SCHOOL**

As soon as I walked in the school I felt bad. The Akatsuki just didn't belong.

"This place blows un." said Deidara. Everyone agreed. When the bell rang, we all went our first period class. Sure enough, we didn't have the same classes. As I walk into math class, this curly blonde was getting this other girl with brown hair mad.

"God Lidia, you're so annoying!" The girl named Lidia didn't even stop reading her book. Seemed she didn't give a fuck.

"Like I never heard that one before."

"No one in this fucking school likes you!"

"Same goes to you Clara."

The girl named Clara was shocked. I was laughing my ass off when Lidia this and walked away.

"Word to the wise Clara. It's better to keep your mouth shut and make people think you're stupid, than opening it and proving them right. Class is starting Clara so be a good bitch and sit your ass down, ok?"

Clara just stood there, letting all her anger out on her friends. I may just like it here.

"_Hey stupid!"_ never mind.

"What do you want?"

"_Be friends with that blonde. She may help."_

"What? No! I don't even know her!"

"_Here she comes!"_

"iHOLA! (HI!) Want to hang out?" said the blonde walking up to me.

This girl is crazy! I don't even know her!

"Oh! I'm sorry! Me llamo Lidia. (My name is Lidia.) ¿Y tu? (And you?)

"Kakuzu"

"Cool name! Do you have a nickname? You can call me Lid, Liddy, Li or just Lidia!"

What a weird girl. "I have one. Kuzu."

"Awwww! Someone special must have gave you that name!"

"You don't know how right you are."

"What do you have after this?"

"Creative writing."

"No way! Same here! Wait 'till you meet my friend! I'm sure you'll like him."

"Oh? What's his name?"

"Hidan."

What! Did I just hear right? I have a class with Hidan! Just to make sure…"What does he look like?"

"He has silver that is slicked back, wears his rosary, which is a circle with an upside down triangle in the circle, and has the most amazing violet eyes. If I wasn't a lesbian, we might have hooked up!"

Yup. That's my Hidan! "When did you two meet?"

"Don't tell him…" Lidia then whispered something in my ear that made my sink and my blood boil with rage.

"When my girlfriend Sara found him unconscious in an alley way. We took him to my house and he told us that he got raped. That night he cried in my arms and told me that he always hated walking alone."

"My God…I didn't know."

"Just don't mention it, ok? We swore that we would protect Hidan. Sara does the ass kicking and I do the yelling."

"I'm sorry Lidia, but you're weird."

"I get that a lot."

The bell rang signaling the end of first period. Lidia was practically dragging me there. It seemed that she couldn't wait to see Hidan.

We entered the classroom and there, in the back of the room was Hidan. Lidia was still dragging me as we walked over to him.

"Hidan! Guess what?"

"Let me guess…Ariel dies in the little mermaid."

"No! Well yes she does, but I have another friends! Tada! Meet Kakuzu!"

Lidia literally pushes me in front of Hidan. A blush comes over his face when he sees me and then he looks away.

"H-hi. Name's Hidan." Ah. His voice is all I needed to hear.

"Would you look at that? The freaks just keep coming and get bigger!" said a voice.

I turn my head to see who said that. Next thing I know, I am being stared at by this guy with short brown hair and brown eyes. He looks like an ass.

He comes closer and pushes me aside and is in front of Lidia. "Still hanging with freak-shows I see. Why don't you come hang with me Lidia?"

Lidia just glared at the guy and got closer to where Hidan was sitting. She crossed her arms over her chest. "When hell freezes over." Lidia just kept on glaring at the guy. The next thing I see makes me want to stay away from Lidia.

Lidia kicks the guy in the nuts, picks him up and throws him on top of his friends. "What the fuck!" yelled the guy.

Lidia came closer to the boy while looking back at Hidan. She turns back and has a killer face on. "I'm not the same little girl that needs to be protected every fucking day. Over the years I stopped giving a fuck what people think about me. I also grew some backbone. I also realized that you're scum and my real friends were Hidan, Sara and now Kakuzu. Fuck off and leave Chris."

The guy named Chris tried to speak, but Lidia made him shut up and almost run away. "FUCK OFF! If I was a cannibal I would have ripped out your heart long ago and fucking ate it! I swear to Jashin that if you ever come near me or my friends, especially Hidan, I will personally cut your fucking balls off! And I always keep my word."

"You think I'm scared of you?" Chris got up, walked to Lidia and a slap could be heard. It took me a while to realize that Chris slapped Lidia. Blood ran down her mouth. Lidia merely grinned.

"It's going to take more than that to stop me." She wiped away the blood on her mouth with her sleeve. Her eyes widened when Chris walked up to Hidan. Chris touched Hidan's cheek then slapped him across the face. She ran up to him and punched him. "GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

Chris glared at Lidia with rage in his eyes. "You bitch!" Chris was about to punch Lidia, but was stopped. Pein was holding his wrist and twisted it. Hard. Chris yelled in agony and ran out." This isn't over you bitch!"

Lidia sighed and looked at Pein. A smile appeared on her face. "Muchas gracias amigo." (thank you friend)

Pein returned the smile. "De nada." (no problem)

Soon a teacher came and asked what all the commotion was. Lidia explained what happened. The teacher looked at Hidan and told him to go to the nurse. It was just me, Lidia, and Pein.

Pein looked over at Lidia. "Mind explaining what that was about?"

Lidia looked down at the ground and mumbled something. She seemed to be talking it over. She then looked up at us, a frown on her face. "That guy…was the guy…w-who…raped Hidan"


	5. Lidia's POV

**Lidia's P.O.V**

I had to tell them. I couldn't keep it a secret. Even if Naraku no Hana will kill me. She sent them to Peru without them knowing anything. They at least have to know this much about Hidan. Sara will bitch at me now. I bet she couldn't keep it a secret. I haven't told them me, Sara or Naraku no Hana are here to help the Akatsuki. Sasori and Deidara already know. When I told Pein and Kakuzu what happened to Hidan, they didn't say anything. I don't blame them. Hidan getting raped was not part of the plan. Naraku no Hana knew he would get raped, but didn't let me help. That was the first fight we had.

***Flashback***

"_What do you mean I can't help him? He is going to get raped!"_

_Naraku no Hana just looked at me, a bored expression visible."So? Once Kakuzu gets here, just tell him nothing of the rape."_

_I gave Naraku no Hana my best glare."Is that all you have to say? What's the point of protecting Hidan if I can't help him!"_

"_Lidia. You have been around for five hundred years. You have seen and done everything that is disturbing. Why is this rape getting you mad?"_

_I couldn't believe my ears. Why? It's because…"My sister got raped. I want no one to experience that."_

_Naraku no Hana just stared with a sad expression. I knew what was about to be said. It's the same thing."I gave Sara back to you and I can take her away. I hope you know that."_

"_BUT SHE DOESN'T REMEMBER WE'RE SISTERS! We are going out and how the fuck am I going to tell her that we were once sisters!_

"_That's your problem. Leave. And don't think about helping Hidan."_

_I was about to leave, when Naraku no Hana stopped me. "You…think of Hidan as your brother, right? And you really cared for Sara? "_

"_Hidan was like my brother Sam and Sara…Even though I never told her enough…I loved her. And my brother Sam…He was the best big brother I ever had. Hidan reminds me of him. Five hundred years have gone by since they died. You have no idea how painful it was for me when they died. My mom beat the shit out of me and my dad…never was there like he used to."_

"_I see…you can go now."_

***End Flashback***

Kakuzu looked at me and grabbed my shirt. "Why didn't you protect Hidan before that guy raped him!"

I looked at Kakuzu and screamed the answer. I can't take it anymore. I…"BEACAUSE NARAKU NO HANA SAID I WASN'T SUPPOST TO HELP HIM!" I was crying by now. The tears wouldn't stop. "DAMNIT! HIDAN WASN'T SUPPOST TO GET RAPED! NOR WERE MY SIBLINGS SUPPOST TO DIE!" Kakuzu and Pein stared at me with shocked eyes. I don't blame them. I'm over reacting. Why? Everyone dies.

"Being immortal isn't all that great. I think you know that more than anyone Kakuzu. You practically were partners with the guy. Hidan must have felt lonely. All his family members dying before his eyes, not dying with them…I'm getting carried away. Naraku no Hana told me to forget everything about my past, but I couldn't. My sister and brother were my entire world. I bet when Hidan died everyone told you to forget him, right? But you couldn't. He was precious to you."

Kakuzu let go of my shirt and looked at me with sad eyes. "You know Naraku no Hana?"

I whipped away my tears and nodded. My voice left me. It tends to do that when I talk about my past. I at least want Kakuzu to be happy. "Yeah…Hidan will come around. I'm sure he will remember the guy that he fell in love with."

Pein was the one who spoke up. "How do you know that Hidan didn't remember Kakuzu and that they were lovers?"

"Me and Sara are the ones who are suppose to make Kakuzu and Hidan get together. I thought that if the Akatsuki was with Hidan more often, he would remember."

Pein seemed to be thinking this over. In the end, he decided it was a good idea. So it was settled. After school, we would all go to my house and try to get Hidan to remember. I hope this works. Hidan has to remember! Kakuzu will be heartbroken. I want no one to be like that. Ever.

***After school***

"Ok! Hidan! Listen! Kakuzu and his friends are coming over my house. You are coming. You have no say in the matter." The Akatsuki, Hidan, Sara, and I were all outside on the school grounds. For the plan to work, I need Hidan to come over. He always comes over so I already knew the answer.

Hidan gave me a flat look. I always tell him he has no say in anything. Not that he will complain."I was coming over anyway. I don't give a shit if more people come." I knew he was going to say that.

I smiled at him and began leading the way. I was in front, Sara was next to me, Hidan was behind us, Kakuzu, Pein and Kisame were behind Hidan and everyone else was behing them. I stated singing while walking. It's my favorite song.

"_Attend the tale of Sweeney Todd. His skin was pale and his eye was odd._

_He shaved the faces of gentlemen who never thereafter were heard of again._

_He trod a path that few have trod. Did Sweeney Todd. The demon barber of _

_Fleet street. He kept a shop in London town. Of fancy clients and good renown._

_Perhaps today you gave a nod, to Sweeney Todd, the demon barber of Fleet Street._

_Sweeney wishes the world away, Sweeney's weeping for yesterday. _

_Hugging the blade, waiting the years, hearing the music that nobody hears."_

I was stopped by Deidara who wanted to know what song I was singing. I told him the name and he said he liked it. I asked him if he knew the movie. Stupid question, of course he would say no. Oh, my eyes had an evil glint in them.

"You guys never saw Sweeney Todd? Oh, we are so watching when we get home." I said. The only ones who were happy to see it were, me, Hidan and Deidara.

Sara looked at me like I was crazy. Well…I am."Lidia. You and Hidan saw that movie _twenty_ times! You guys always lip the words! I don't want to watch it."

I simply smiled. Evil plan on the way. "Sara…I WILL RAPE YOU! So we are watching this movie! And don't give that same 'you always do.' Shit! I will rape you like never before." Sara stayed quiet until we reached my house.

As we reached the front door I remembered that I forgot my keys…again. "Ok…um…yeah…"

Hidan looked at me and hit the top of my head. "You forgot your keys again? Jashin! You have to bring it with you or better yet, make your keys into a fucking necklace!"

I rubbed my head where Hidan hit me. "I'll just go through the window like I always do! Jeez, Sam, it's no big deal." Oh…crap.

Hidan stared at me. "Who the hell is Sam? Lidia are you ok?"

I looked back at Hidan and just shook my head and smilied."It's nothing! You just reminded me of someone who was named Sam. You two act the same way…" I turned to go to the window before Hidan could say anything else. For a split second, Hidan looked like Sammy. I need to get over it. He died…protecting me.

I climbed in through the window and I fell flat on my face. "iMierda, que duelen!" (Shit that hurt!) I get up and open the front door. Everyone came piling in. Everyone made their way to the living room. I found the DVD and put it in.

***2hrs 15min later***

"NO, UN! SHE WAS HIS WIFE!" yelled Deidara. He just found out that Sweeney killed the old beggar woman, who turned out to be his wife. I love that part. Hidan and I were so shocked when we found out. Our best part was coming up. Hidan plays as Sweeney and I play as Mrs. Lovett.

Everyone watched us. Oh, how we _always_ act this out. "You ready?" I asked Hidan.

"No shit."

We took our places and we began acting. Hidan went first. We went along with the movie. Our lips in sync with the movie.

Sweeney (Hidan): _'Don't I know you?'_ she said…..You knew she lived.

Mrs. Lovett (Me): _I was only thinkin' of you!_

Sweeney (Hidan): _You lied to me._

Mrs. Lovett (Me): _No, no, not lied at all. No, I never lied!_

Hidan: _Lucy…_

Me: _Said she took the poison- she did. Never said that she died._

Hidan: _I've come home again…_

Me: _Poor thing! She lived but it left her weak in the head. All she did for months was lie there in bed._

Hidan: _Lucy…_

Me: _Should've been in a hospital. Wound up in bedlam instead. Poor thing!_

Hidan: _Oh, my god…_

Me: _Better you think she was dead. Yes, I lied 'cos I love you!_

Hidan: _Lucy…_

Me: _I'd be twice the wife she was! I love you!_

Hidan: _What have I done!_

Me: _Could that thing have cared for you like me?_

Hidan moved closer to me, like in the movie and I backed away.

Hidan: _Mrs. Lovett you're a bloody wonder. Eminently practical and yet appropriate as always. As you've said repeatedly there's little point in dwelling on the past!_

"Tobi has a bad feeling about this…."

Hidan: _Now come here, my love…Not a thing to fear, my love…what's dead is dead!_

Me: _Do you mean it? Everything I did I swear I thought was only for the best. Believe me! Can we still be married?_

Me and Hidan got closer and started dancing in circles. Our hands were together and we starting dancing around the room. Everyone was still watching us.

Hidan: _The history of the world, my pet-_

Me: _Oh, Mr. Todd Oh, Mr. Todd leave it to me._

Hidan: _Is learn forgiveness and try to forget._

Me: _By the sea, Mr. Todd, we'll be comfy-cozy. By the sea, Mr. Todd, where there's no one nosy._

"Danna…The oven is open in the movie…and they are dancing to it, un."

"Oh** shit.**"

Hidan_: And life is for the alive, my dear so let's keep living it-!_

Both: _Just keep living it! Really living it!_

Hidan then pushes me and I fall to the floor, while in the movie Mrs. Lovett burns into a crisp. Everyone was silent…until the movie ended.

"**WHAT! HE DIED!**"

"And that's the end of that." Me and Hidan said as I took the DVD out.

"That was an awesome movie, un! I can't believe you guys watched it twenty times."

Kisame was the one complaining how the movie was too long and how his ass was hurting. Everyone seemed to like the movie. I walk over to Kakuzu and smile at him. "Did you like the movie?" He looked at me with a glare. "What?"

"You danced with Hidan…" he mumbled. I only laughed. And whispered something in his ear that made him blush.

"You will get something more than a dance. I will promise you that."

I looked at the time and it was nine o'clock. Everyone seemed tired so I did the only thing I could do…"SLEEPOVER!"


	6. Sleepover

**Sleepover**

Everyone stared at Lidia like she was insane. I doubt that we would all fit in her tiny house. I looked around and yes, it is a tiny house. We would all have to either sleep on the floor or couch.

"Lidia. There is no room." said Itachi plainly. "We would have to either sleep on the floor or couch." Damn. It's like he is reading my mind.

Lidia just smiled. "This house has many secrets. Don't be too quick to judge." Lidia simply walked up to Konan and asked her for help. "Konan, do you mind helping me? We need to get out the sleeping bags and I need you to help me set them up."

Konan smiled. "Sure thing."

"Tobi wants to help too because Tobi is a good boy!" Lidia just laughed."Sure in fact…Everyone but Hidan and Kakuzu help us! And don't fight me on it! Don't underestimate us women!"

Everyone left and soon, Hidan and I were all alone. Why do get the feeling that Lidia did it on purpose? Hidan looked uncomfortable and was swaying back and forth. Damnit. If one of us doesn't say anything soon, we would be here for a while. What is taking Lidia! All of a sudden Naraku no Hana's voice appeared in my head.

"_Having fun yet?"_

"No."

"…_.You found out about Hidan didn't you?"_

"Yes, and I need to have a talk with you! Why didn't you help-" I was cut off 'cause Naraku no Hana was ignoring me.

"_Lalalalalalala….I can't hear you. Anyway, have fun with your sleepover."_ Damn annoying bitch. I look over at Hidan and he is still swaying. I need to break the silence. That's funny. Usually Hidan never shuts up.

"How long have you known Lidia?" He looks at me all surprised. He stops swaying, but soon starts again.

"Three years." was all he said. I waited for more, but nothing came. Looks like I had to talk again.

"She always that weird?"

Hidan just laughed. "Yeah. You noticed? It always takes people two months to notice it. You're pretty sharp. How old are you any ways?"

I don't want to freak him out. I can't be like 'Oh, I'm ninety years old. And no, I didn't get left back. I have five hearts so I can't die that easily and I am part of this evil organization. And you and I are lovers!' Not happening.

"I'm eighteen. You?"

"I'm seventeen. Funny, You look a lot older."

"…I get that a lot." Hidan was about to say something, but Lidia tossed me a sleeping bag and a pillow. The weird thing was that the sleeping bag had our Akatsuki logo. I gave her a confused look.

"Oh be quiet. I happen to like these sleeping bags ok? That's the last time I do something nice for you."

"Relax. Thanks."

Lidia turned around and smiled at me."Your welcome Kakuzu. Alright listen up! Since all of you are complaining about the space, there is an upstairs that has four rooms. Pein and Konan, you take the room upstairs that has a green door. Kisame and Itachi, you guys take the room upstairs that has a blue door. Sasori and Deidara you take the upstairs room that has a red door. Zetsu and Tobi you take the last room upstairs which has an orange door. All of you go!"

All the Akatsuki left upstairs. It was just me, Sara, Lidia, and Hidan. Lidia has this evil glint in her eyes. I wonder wh- Oh, I know why. Lidia turns to me and Hidan. "Alright guys, you take my room and me and Sara sleep on the couch. My room is down the left. You can't miss it!"

Hidan and I walk to Lidia's room. Now I knew what she meant when she said we couldn't miss it. On the door, there were signs all over that ranged from 'Lidia's room!', 'Sleeping lezbo', 'Lez sleeps here', 'Do NOT wake the lezbo when sleeping! ' and the funniest one, 'Lezbo likes yaoi! WTF?' I laughed at this. Hidan turned and smiled at me.

"All her friends wrote that. I wrote the last one. She watches yaoi _all_ the time. She made all her friends watch yuri and yaoi, especially me. Her favorite yuri of all time is strawberry panic. Her favorite yaoi…well I believe it has to be Kirepapa."

"No! It's Gravitation!" yelled Lidia from the couch.

I looked at Hidan for an answer. "It about this singer and this writer who are in love, but the writer doesn't show it very well. You have to watch it. It makes more sense." Hidan opens the door to Lidia's room and as soon as I enter…yaoi posters are everywhere. And some of them…graphic.

Hidan just sighed. "I knew she was collecting yaoi shit. There isn't even one yuri poster!" Hidan opens the closet to get some more pillows and as soon as he opens the door, there are yuri posters. "Never mind."

Hidan grabs three more pillows and throws them on the bed. He takes off his shirt and jumps on the bed. So….many….perverted thoughts….going on in my mind. Hidan looks at me and just smiles."What's wrong dumbass? Aren't you coming to bed?" DAMN! THAT'S WHAT HE ALWAYS USED TO SAY!

"Yeah…" I take off my shirt as well and he stares at me. That's right. He doesn't remember I have stitches.

"Dude! What the fuck happened to you!" Hidan yells.

I simply shrug my shoulders."I always had them. Does it bother you?" I know he doesn't mind them. He even told them that they were beautiful.

"Nah…they look good on you."

"Thanks." I blushed when he said that. I crawl into bed and stare at the ceiling. Bad move. When I looked up there was _another_ graphic yaoi poster. I just decide to close my eyes and try to sleep.

***3hrs later***

I lay awake in bed, staring at Hidan. His chest was rising up and down while he slept. I always liked to watch Hidan sleep. He seemed so…peaceful. Deciding that I have stared at Hidan long enough, I decide to go to the living room and try to watch TV. I walk to the living room and I spot Lidia awake she is in pants and she is in her bra. She looks over at me and smiles. "Hey. Can't sleep?"

"No, not when Hidan is in there." She laughs and pats the floor. I go over and sit next to her. I look at the TV and I have no idea what she is watching. "What are you watching?"

"The Lion King."

"What's it about."

"You see that lion there? He is Simba and he is going to be the next king of the Pride Lands. But his uncle Scar decides to kill his father which is also his brother, to be the king. He kills his brother and blames it on Simba. Simba, not knowing any better believes it and runs away. Then when he is all grown up, he learns what Scar has done to the Pride Lands. He returns and fights his Uncle."

"Does he win?"

Lidia only laughs."It's a Disney movie. So of course Simba wins. Wanna watch it?"

"Sure."

The movie finished a couple of hours later. It was pretty good. I wonder how many times Lidia watched this movie. I look over at Lidia and she was crying. "Why are you crying?"

"Because…it…a-a-always makes m-me cry! When Mufasa dies and Simba is there cuddling him!"

I only smile. It was pretty sad. I look over at the clock. Its three o'clock and Lidia and I aren't even tired. Lidia gets up and stretches. She looks over at me and tells me to get up."Put on a shirt and a jacket. We're going for a walk."

I go to Lidia's room and I find my shirt. I put it on and I look for my jacket. I find it and I look over at Hidan. He is just so peaceful when he is asleep. I walk over to him and I kiss his forehead. He mumbles something and then rolls over. I smile. I walk out of the room and meet up with Lidia. She is wearing a black sweatshirt that says 'YAOI' in blue on the front and 'YURI' in pink on the back. She walks over to the door and opens it.

We have been walking around for about ten minutes. I have no idea where we are going, but it feels nice just to walk. We pass street after street not minding that it is almost sun rise. I decide that I have to ask where we are going. Lidia says we are going to the beach. All her friends are there at this time.

We arrive at the beach and I have to say, it's really beautiful. We walk until I see a fire in the middle of the beach. Lidia walks over and there are people near the fire. These must be her friends. Lidia introduces me to everyone there. There are eleven people there. They all range from thirteen, twelve, fifteen, eighteen, twenty and twenty one year olds.

"Guys this is Kakuzu. The one who Sara and I have to help." Everyone looks at me and they all just wave and nod. They all seem good to hang out with. I don't even know their names. Lidia noticed this and introduced me to everyone. Their names are Rose, Anthony, Chris, Bryan, Kathleen, Becky, Lyndsey, Charles, Kim, Evan and Victoria.

"Hey Kakuzu. You want a Venom?" They guy named Bryan asks me. This guy is as tall as Kisame. He is 6'5". He has blonde hair as long as Sasori's, silver eyes, has glasses, and a smile on his face.

"What the hell is that?"

"An awesome energy drink." replied Victoria. She has brown hair that reaches past her shoulder blades and has brown eyes.

I take the drink and give it a try. I gulp it down and it really is good. Everyone smiles at me and then chats among themselves. I sit down next to Lidia and she is chatting with Rose. Rose has blonde hair like Lidia, but her hair stops at her shoulders and has the same blue eyes as Lidia. Rose looks over at me grins.

"Nice to meet you Kakuzu. Have you been taking care of this person over here?" She points over at Lidia and Lidia laughs. "I feel sorry for you. Hidan not remembering you. Here. Have a brownie." Rose takes out a brownie and hands it to me. I bite into it and I melt. So good!

Lidia stands and gathers everyone's attention. "Guys, I have to say something. We have known each other for so long and I just want you guys to know, we all have a shoulder to cry on. Kakuzu, you have our shoulders to cry on. Go on. Let it all out and cry. We won't judge you. We all have our share of hurt. I lost my siblings, Victoria was kicked out by her parents, Bryan's parents got killed, Becky's parents walked out on her, Lyndsey's dad killed her mom, Charles' family hates his guts, Rose's parents are gone, Anthony was abandoned, Kathleen lost her mind because she killed her parents, Kim's parents betrayed her, and Evan was raped by his father."

That was a lot to take in. How was I supposed to react? Everyone watched me and I felt something wet slide down my face. I realized that I was crying. Although I don't know why. Maybe it was all their stories, maybe I felt sad or maybe….I missed Hidan. Hidan didn't even remember me. We are lovers and my heart just broke in two when I realized this. I just cried and Lidia was comforting me. Everyone was. After my tears have dried, I thanked everyone who comforted me. After a while everything was going well, until Sara and the Akatsuki came.

"Lidia! Something happened!" Sara screamed. She and the Akatsuki were running towards us. Sara and Konan were crying, while the others looked sad. Lidia asked Sara what happened. What Sara said made everyone alert and get up.

"Chris! He busted into the house and took Hidan! We tried to stop him, but we couldn't do anything! He had a gun and threatens to shoot Hidan if we did anything!"

"BRYAN! EVAN! GET YOUR CARS!" yelled Lidia and Victoria. Everyone looked like they were getting ready to kill.

"Everyone listen! We have to get Hidan back! Kathleen, Anthony, Victoria, and Kim go with Bryan! Rose, Chris, Charles, and Becky, you go with Evan! Everyone else come with me! I have a hunch to where Chris took Hidan.

Everyone went their own ways and we were off. Lidia, Sara, Lyndsey, the Akatsuki and I are going on foot. Lidia was running street after street until she reached this old abandoned building. It looked like a hospital.

"Lidia, what are we doing here?" asked Itachi. Lidia didn't say anything, but Lyndsey did.

"This is where Chris and his thugs rape the victims they can get their hands on. They have been after Hidan ever since Lidia started talking to him,"

"Then what are we waiting for?" asked Sasori. "We can't let Hidan get raped in front of our eyes. Let's go!"

Lidia looked at Sasori and shook her head. "It's not that easy. He has thugs everywhere in this building. The reason…is because when they are done raping the victims; they go into the surgery rooms in the building. What they do there is…is…that they brand whoever got their hands on the victim and then leave them there to die. We tried telling the police, but they never listen! We have to get in there without getting caught."

Rage was the only thing that kept me going up until now. I'm not backing out now. "We are the Akatsuki. We never get caught! Let's get in there and Beat the shit out of all those thugs!"


	7. The Rescue

**The Rescue**

We were all outside of the abandoned hospital trying to come up with a plan. We were out here for about ten minutes. We all came up with nothing. After another five minutes, Lidia and Lyndsey came up with a plan. Although it involved getting in touch with a person who lived in America. Lidia got out her cell phone from her jeans. She dialed a number and we all waited.

"Hola senorita." (Hello miss.)

"_Hola. __¿Esta bien?" _(Hello. Are you good?)

"Si, estoy bien. ¿Puedo hace una llamada por caobrar a los Estados Unidos? (Yes, I am. Can I make a collect call to America?)

"_Si, puede. Por favor, mantenga."_ (Yes you can. Please hold.)

Lidia was humming to herself while waiting on the phone. Everyone was getting irritated. We have to be in there helping Hidan! Pretty soon Lidia wore a smile on her face.

"_Hello?"_

"K! How are you? Listen I need a favor. My friend has been captured and I need your help. How fast can you get to Peru?"

"_Nice to hear you too. I can get there in ten minutes."_

"Can you get here any faster?"

"…"

"K?"

Soon Lidia hung up the phone and thought for a moment. She laughed to herself and told everyone to move to the left. We all did what we were told, with confusion written all over our faces. Soon after Lidia told everyone to look up. We look up and something was coming towards us. It lands to the right of us and I can now see that it is a person. He had long blond hair in a pony tail, blue eyes and a gun slung over his shoulder.

"Took you long enough" said Lidia. She walked up to the guy and hugged him. "Hey K. You ready?"

The guy named K just smiled. He had this wicked glint in his eyes. He took the gun over his shoulder and looked at the building. "This will be a piece of cake."

***With Chris and Hidan (Hidan's P.O.V.)***

Damn. What the fuck am I going to do know? I can't do anything. Fucking bastard. Tying my hands and feet. There is no way I can escape. Chris' thugs all have eyes on me. Shit. I have this feeling that this isn't the first time I have been tied down. It's weird. I have been seeing Kakuzu in every one of my dreams. I don't know the guy, but I feel as though I _should_ know him. I am ripped by my thoughts when that bastard came through the door. He walks over to me and pulls me by the hair to look at him in the eyes. His eyes have the same glint in them when he raped me. He licks my neck and goes to my ear.

"Nadie puede salvarte ahora. Vamos a divertirnos nuevamente, pero esta vez, no voy a la violaciòn." (No one can save you now. Let's have fun again, but this time, I won't rape you)

Chris pulls away and pulls something out of his jacket. My eyes widened when I realized it was a gun. Chris shoots it and it hits my shoulder. I yell out in pain. Oh Jashin, please let someone help me.

***Outside the hospital***

_Where have all the good men gone and where are all the gods?_

_Where's the street wise Hercules to fight the rising odd?_

_Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?_

_Late at night, I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need._

We are all outside putting our plan in action. K would distract them with all his weapons then we would split into six groups. We would take out as many thugs as possible until we would find Hidan. We would then call the cops and get the hell out of there. First we have to get through the door. We all knew it was locked. We were about to knock the door down, when everyone else came. We would break the door down much easier. Me, K, Bryan, Pein and Sasori would all break down the door.

_I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night._

_He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast and he's gotta be fresh from the fight._

_I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light._

_He's gotta be sure and it's gotta be soon. And he's gotta be larger than life._

We all were trying to break down the door. We ran and slammed into the door. It wasn't even budging. We all kept on trying, but it wasn't working. We were all tired. We were about to try again, but this time Lidia, Konan, Evan and Victoria joined in. We ran to the door and this time it budged. We ran one more time and the door finally broke down. K went in and threw a grenade into the building. It went off and every one of the thugs came to investigate.

_Somewhere after midnight, in my wildest fantasy._

_Somewhere just beyond my reach, there's someone reaching back for me._

_Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat._

_It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet._

***With Chris and Hidan***

Chris was about to shoot me again when we all heard a big boom. Chris cursed under his breath and left. He left one of his thugs here with me. I was about to go unconscious when I saw a broken mirror out of the corner of my eye. I widened my eyes. Cuts, bruises, dry blood, rope burns, and the wounds where I have been shot. I look like shit. I am having trouble breathing and the last thing I remember saying was Kakuzu. I fell unconscious into darkness. Please…save me Kakuzu…I feel like I can trust you.

"_Kakuzu! Wait up you ass!" Hidan was yelling at Kakuzu because Kakuzu stole his scythe. They were coming back from a mission. Kakuzu got bored and decided to play a game. The game was called 'Make Hidan mad.'_

"_Come on Hidan! You can do better than that!"_

_That's when Hidan had an idea. He would get his scythe back and he really liked this plan._

"_Hidan? Where did you go?"_

"_Over here." Kakuzu looked over to where Hidan was and his jaw dropped. There was Hidan, without his cloak. He walked over to Kakuzu and tackled him to the ground. He was kissing Kakuzu and Kakuzu was getting excited._

_Hidan was licking all over Kakuzu and Kakuzu was about to do the same, when Hidan just stopped. In Hidan's hand was his scythe and a grin on his face."Nice try Kakuzu."_

_And with that, Hidan got up of Kakuzu, grabbed his cloak and continued walking._

"_What the fuck? Hidan your ass is mine tonight!"_

Kakuzu…I remember now. Please, help me. Kakuzu!

_Up where the mountains meet the heavens above_.

_Out where the lightning splits the sea._

_I could swear that there's someone somewhere watching me._

***In the warehouse***

K knocked out all the thugs and we split into six groups. Me, Bryan, K and Lidia went to the basement. Sasori, Deidara, and Evan went to check all the rooms on the first floor. Sara, Lynsdey, and Becky went to check the rooms on the second floor. Chris, Charles, and Kim went to check all the rooms on the third floor. Victoria, Anthony, and Rose are look out. Kathleen and the rest of the Akatsuki went to get the police. We all went our separate ways in order to find Hidan. Please let him be ok!

_Through the wind and the chill and the rain_

_And the storm and the flood._

_I can feel his approach, like the fire in my blood._

Lidia, K, Bryan and I were running down the basement. There were twenty doors. We split up into two groups. Bryan and Lidia went to the left and K and I went to the right. K and I checked every door each with no luck. We were about to check the remaining three doors when K pushed me down to the ground and started shooting.

_I need a hero._

_I'm holding out for a hero in 'till morning light_

_And he's gotta be sure and it's gotta be soon_

_And he's gotta be larger than life_

"Go! I'll hold them off! Go find Hidan!" K yelled at me. I nodded my thanks and checked the remaining three doors.

I was up to the last door when Chris was there with a gun in hand. He moved closer to me and had a wicked smile on his face. "I wouldn't go in there if I was you."

I couldn't hold my anger anymore. I ran to him and pinned him to the ground. He got a lucky shot at me, but he just grazed me. I kept punching his face until he was unconscious. I was breathing heavily after our little tussle. I ran to the last door.

_And he's gotta be fast and he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

_I need a hero!_

"Hidan!" I yelled. I looked around until I saw him. My eyes widened at what I saw. There was Hidan, all broken and out like a light. I walked over and scooped him into my arms. I felt tears sting my eyes. They fell onto his face.

I walked out and meet up with K, Bryan and Lidia. Lidia was crying and Bryan was contacting everyone. We walked out of the hospital and soon the cops came and an ambulance. They took Hidan from my arms. Lidia was begging the paramedics to let me ride with him. Soon they let me in the back of the ambulance.

"_Kakuzu. You won't lose him. You hear me?"_ I didn't answer Naraku no Hana. I only hoped that Hidan will be ok.

Everyone was in the waiting room. Hidan was undergoing surgery and he has been for almost two hours. I felt my heart rate speed up. This is how I almost lost him last time. I can't go through this again.

I just had a few more stitches done to my shoulder. Finally after ten minutes, the doctor came and found us. We all rose to our feet.

"He is going to be fine." We all let out a sigh. He was going to be ok. "You can see him. Two at a time though. He still has to rest."

Everyone agreed that I should go first along with Lidia. The doctor showed us the way and we were met with a horrible sight. There laid Hidan, asleep to the world with all those wires and bandages around him. Lidia walked up to Hidan and began crying. She was also yelling at Hidan, although I knew it was half – hearted.

Lidia left and it was just me. I walk over to Hidan and I grab a chair and sat next to him. I grabbed his hand and held it. I was praying that Hidan would be alright. After five minutes I left and everyone else went to see Hidan. Itachi and Kisame were the last ones to see Hidan. They came out after ten minutes.

A few hours later we were told that visiting hours were over. Lidia was begging the nurses to let me stay. They told her no, but changed their minds when K pointed a gun to their heads. The let me stay in Hidan's room. They handed me a blanket and left. I looked over at Hidan. He looked in pain.

I stayed awake looking at Hidan. It has been two hours. I was about to drift off when I heard Hidan groaning. He opened his eyes and was staring at me. I went over to him in an instant.

"K-Kakuzu? What the hell? What happened?"

I felt tears in my eyes again. I hugged Hidan close to me. He tensed up, but soon hugged back."You didn't answer my question. Where the hell am I?"

"You are in the hospital and you are resting right now. You were in pretty bad shape."

"No shit Sherlock. When the hell can I get out?"

"I don't know probably in a week. You were in surgery a few hours ago."

"That sucks."

We were in silence for a few minutes. I didn't know what to say. I was going to say something, but Hidan beat me to it. "Kakuzu? Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah. Go ahead."

"Well…how do I put this? Oh, I know." He hit me over the head and yelled at me. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT YOU WERE IN PERU! YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

I only stared at Hidan with shock. He remembered? I couldn't believe it."W-what did you say?"

"You heard me. Why didn't you say anything!"

"You lost your memory! When did you remember?"

"When I fell unconscious. I kept on thinking about you and then I kept on having these memories about us."

I kissed Hidan and he happily kissed back. I deepened the kiss and our tongues battled for dominance. We broke apart the kiss and I just smiled, while Hidan pouted. "Next time. Right now you need to rest."

"Fuck you, Kakuzu."


	8. Family

**Family**

Everything is back to normal…I think. Hidan got released from the hospital a few days ago. He still has all those bandages over him. We all went to get him in Bryan and Evan's car. Lidia was screaming at Hidan and calling him an ass because he had everyone worried. Sara just hugged Hidan and told him to not mind Lidia.

We all arrived at Lidia's house. Everyone went to the couch because Hidan said that he had an announcement. Since we couldn't all fit and the couch, some sat on laps while others sat on the floor. Hidan soon left and came back with a box set.

"Now that everyone is here, would you all mind telling me…WHY NO ONE TOLD ME I LOST MY MEMORY!"

Everyone was quiet. We all had no reason. I doubt he would believed us if we said that Naraku no Hana said to stay out of it.

"No answer huh? That's fine. Lidia do you know what this is?" Hidan held up the box set and I now see that it was a yaoi box set. The title said Gravitation.

"My Gravitation box set!"

"That's right." Hidan then went to the window upstairs. We all followed him and he tangled the box out the window. Lidia's eyes went wide.

"Hidan! What are you doing!" Lidia tried to get it back, but Hidan held her at bay.

Hidan just smiled."Tell me why you didn't tell me I lost my memory, and then I will let you have your Gravitation box set."

Lidia didn't seem to want to answer. She seemed to be trying to word it the right way. "Because."

"Beacause?"

"…" Lidia then ran and hugged Hidan. Hidan was surprised. After a while we all could hear sobs. Lidia was crying again. She buried her face into Hidan's chest.

"Lidia?"

"You idiot. You idiot!" Lidia was hitting Hidan's chest now. We all have no idea what is wrong with her. Bryan came and tried to get Lidia to stop holding Hidan, but Lidia held on tighter.

"NO!" yelled Lidia. "Never again!"

"Never again what?" asked Hidan. He was trying to get Lidia off him, it didn't work.

"Not like my brother! I don't want you or the Akatsuki to leave! Please! I don't want to lose anyone else! You guys are my only family! Sara won't remember and it's been five years!"

Everyone stared at Lidia. We didn't know how she felt. I remember her telling me and Pein about her siblings dying. She was left all alone. No one should have to suffer that kind of pain. Sara came to where Lidia was and tried making Lidia look at her. Lidia just buried her face into Hidan's chest more.

"Lidia?" asked Sara.

"….What?" Lidia's voice was a bit muffled, since her face was in Hidan's shirt.

"What don't I remember?"

"…..That we are sisters." Lidia then ran away and soon the front door could be heard opening then slamming shut. Everyone was in shock. What the hell was she talking about 'not losing any one no more?'

"We should look for her.** Or else she might do something stupid.**" said Zetsu. We all agreed. We would split up and look at all the places Lidia would be.

We spent about an hour looking for Lidia with no luck. We were about to call it off when we saw a flash of blond hair at a window. On closer inspection, it was a karaoke bar. We all walked up to the karaoke bar, and there was Lidia singing.

"_**But if I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need  
Yeah if I had you, then money fame and fortune never could compete  
If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy  
Yeah, if I had you  
You-y-y-y-y-you  
You-y-y-y-y-you  
You-y-y-y-y-you  
If I had you"**_

Lidia was actually pretty good at singing. The song was by Adam Lambert. It is called 'If I had you.' Soon she saw us, but kept on singing the song. Her eyes held pain, hurt, and depression.

"**From New York to LA getting high rock n' rollin  
Get a room trash it up 'til it's ten in the morning  
Girls in stripper heels, boys rolling in Maseratis  
What they need in this world is some love  
There's a thin line tween a wild time and a flat line baby tonight  
It's a struggle, gotta rumble tryin' to find it**

But if I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need  
Yeah if I had you, then money fame and fortune never could compete  
If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy  
Yeah, if I had you  
You-y-y-y-y-you  
You-y-y-y-y-you  
You-y-y-y-y-you  
If I had…"

"**That would be the only thing I'd ever need  
Yeah, if I had you, then money fame and fortune never could compete (never could compete with you)  
If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy (it'd be ecstasy with you)  
Yeah, if I had you  
You-y-y-y-y-you  
You-y-y-y-y-you  
You-y-y-y-y-you"**

Lidia soon looked at us, but chose another song. She was avoiding us. We all could tell that she was. Sara was the one to speak up. "Lidia. Look at us. Look at me."

Lidia didn't look at her. She picked another song. This song was sad yet relaxing. It was called 'Dear You.'

"**Anata wa ima doko de nani wo shite imasu ka?  
Kono sora no tsuzuku basho ni imasu ka?**

**Kodoku to zetsubou ni mune wo shimetsukerare  
Kokoro ga kowaresou ni naru keredo  
Omoide ni nokoru anata no egao ga  
Watashi wo itsumo hagemashite kureru."**

Lidia was ignoring us, but the song…it is so beautiful. Lidia's facial expressions matched well with the words she was singing. How does she know Japanese? Soon the song ended. Lidia was about to chose another song, when Hidan stopped her.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Lidia! What the fuck is wrong?"

Lidia just stared at the floor and chose another song. Before the song began, she looked at Hidan and smiled. "Baka. You wouldn't understand."

"**itsuka eien no nemuri ni tsuku hi made  
dou ka sono egao ga  
taema naku aru you ni**"

"Hidan…You love Kakuzu right? You wouldn't want him to die and leave you right? You wanted to be together forever? That's what I wanted with my brother and sister. Me and Sara always fought, but we would make up in five minutes. My brother Sam and I never fought. We would always hang out together and talk to each other like we were friends." Lidia was crying and was still singing. This time the song was 'Dearest' by Ayumi Hamasaki.

"**itsuka eien no nemuri ni tsuku hi made  
dou ka sono egao ga  
taema naku aru you ni**

deatta ano koro wa  
subete ga bukiyou de  
toomawari shita yo ne  
tadoritsuitan da ne"

The song stopped and we all thought that Lidia would play another song, but she didn't. She was staring at all of us. She then started laughing. We all looked at her like she was mad.

"Baka, Baka, Baka, Baka, Baka, Baka, Baka, Baka, Baka, Baka, Baka! All of you guys are idiots! I just want to be alone! Just…please…leave and let me wallow in despair. I just want Sam and Sara back…and I don't want you guys to leave."

"Oh yeah, Lidia, why was the _real_ reason you didn't tell me anything?" asked Hidan. Lidia looked at Hidan and laughed again. "Baka. Don't you get it? You were like family to me. I didn't want to tell you because Naraku no Hana told me not to tell you and because if you remembered you would leave and never come back. Just like my brother and Sara…

"_Sam! Give that back!" yelled Lidia. She was trying to get her papers back from her brother. She was writing a story and Sam took it from her._

"_Lidia, you actually write pretty well. Keep it up!" Sam then kissed Lidia on the forehead and got his jacket. "You wanna come with me to see a movie? It's called 'Memories of a nobody.'_

"_Sure!"_

_The movie finished and Lidia and Sam were walking home, when someone came out of nowhere and held a pocket knife. "Looky here. Out for a walk? Give me all of your money and I won't kill the girl."_

_The guy walked up to Lidia and held the knife at her throat. Lidia was scared and so was Sam. The guy held Lidia and wouldn't let go._

"_Sam!"_

_The next minute was a blur to Lidia. All she saw was Sam running up to the guy and then they were rolling on the floor. The thing Lidia knew, Sam was on the ground, blood running down his sides. The guy ran away the instant he saw the blood. Lidia fell to the ground and cried .The knife pierced his heart. She held Sam close to her body._

"_Sam! Please Sammy! Don't you die on me! I'll call the police." Lidia was about to call the police when Sam stopped her._

"_No. Lidia, it's over for me. Just stay here with me a bit longer."_

"_You idiot! You can still be saved!"_

"_Lidia Margot Toron. Listen to me. I love you and I always will. Don't you forget that." With those last words, Sam became limp in Lidia's arms. Lidia cried even more._

_When Lidia came home that night, her mother beat her and said that she should have died instead of her brother. Three years later, Sara got raped and died from the depression. She cut her wrists. She was already dead as soon as she got to the hospital. Lidia was fifteen when Sara died and twelve when Sam died. Her mother finally kicked her out. Lidia died on the streets of starvation._

_Naraku no Hana was watching Lidia's life from a distance and gave her another chance. She brought Sara, but not Sam. Lidia was grateful that Naraku no Hana did that for her and worked under Naraku no Hana. Lidia soon realized that Sara didn't remember anything. She was heartbroken, but didn't let it show. Many years have passed by since that day. Lidia was now five hundred years old. Sara and her never aged so no one suspected a thing. That's when Hidan came into the picture. They became the best of friends. During that time Lidia tried to make Sara remember. She never did…._

"Lidia…." began Sara. "I never knew….why didn't you tell me?"

"I just didn't ok? Leave me alone!" Lidia was crying now. Hidan tried to make her calm down.

"Lidia, calm down. Please."

"Man Lidia, why are you crying?" No one knew who that voice was, but Lidia did. Her eyes widened as she looked at the person. It was a guy. He had brown hair as long as Kisame's, broen eyes, and wore glasses. Lidia began crying more.

"SAM!" she ran to her brother and she cried into his arms. "What? H-h-how?"

"_I'm nice Lidia. And since I felt so generous, I gave Sara's memories back and brought Sam back too. Consider it my thanks for you helping Hidan."_ No one heard Naraku no Hana except me and Lidia. Everything was back to normal for Lidia.

***Lidia's house***

"You mean it!" yelled Lidia. The Akatsuki were deciding to live with Lidia and her family. We all didn't want to leave Lidia and Sara. We all liked being with them.

"Yes!" replied everyone. Lidia cheered, while Sam and Sara shook their heads at Lidia. We all went to our rooms and tried to sleep. Hidan and I couldn't sleep.

"Kuzu….I love you so fucking much."

"I know that Hidan."

We were on the bed in Lidia's room. Hidan was lying down on his back on the bed and I was staring at him hungrily. What me and Hidan are about to do, will be like all the yaoi posters in Lidia's room.

I walk over to the bed and start kissing Hidan on the lips. It has been too long since I kissed him. He kisses me back and forces his tongue into my mouth. We soon start a battle. Hidan and I are moaning into the kiss. I eventually win the battle and we part for air. Hidan's eyes are glazed with lust and love.

I start unbuttoning his shirt and when I reach the last button, I stopped. There, on Hidan's chest was a scar that was about four inches long. It looked like it still hadn't healed. I looked at Hidan for an explanation.

"When that bastard Chris rapped me, he did that as a reminder of what he did."

I shook my head and went to the scar and licked it. Hidan shuddered. I kept on licking, kissing and biting that scar. I wanted it to go away.

"K-Ka- Kakuzu! Stop. I-it is sensitive still."

I give the scar one more kiss and then go to kiss Hidan. I soon start to take off Hidan's shirt and I start licking his nipple. He gasps and arches his back. I keep on doing that for a while. Then I just start licking Hidan everywhere. As I go lower, his pants are in the way. I take them off in one quick motion. _Now_ I really looked at Hidan hungrily.

I go down and start to suck on Hidan's member. Hidan is losing control and fast. He comes into my mouth not a minute later. I swallow it all. I then put my three of my fingers into his mouth and I tell him to suck. He better hurry the hell up or I might just fuck him senseless.

Hidan finally opens his mouth and I poke one finger in. Hidan tenses up, but soon gets use to the feeling. I add another finger to stretch him more. I add the thrid one in and I try to find Hidan's sweet spot.

"AH! KAKUZU!" found it~

I take out my fingers and I quicky impale Hidan. He screams out of pain and pleasure. I thrust out then quickly thrust in. We soon build up a rhythm. I can tell Hidan is close because his breathing is labored and he keeps on screaming my name.

I got a hold of his member and soon he came into my hand. I thrust a couple more times and I spill my seed inside Hidan. I pull out of Hidan and we lay they together, trying to catch our breath. Hidan comes close to me and hugs me in a loose hug.

"Together forever?" Hidan asks me.

"Together forever." I seal our deal with a kiss and soon we fell asleep in each other's arms.

Songs:

If I had you; Adam Lambert

Dearest; Ayumi Hamasaki

Dear you; Higurashi naku no koro ni

******there will be an epilogue and then the story is over******


	9. Epilogue

**Epilogue: The holidays together**

****October (Halloween) ****

We have been with Lidia, Sara and Sam for a couple of months now. In those months we decided not to go to school anymore and make fun of Chris since he is now in jail. We all moved to a bigger house so all of us could fit. The house has three floors. On the outside the house is all white and the door is black. The inside of the house…you guessed it…Blank and plain. In the living room, the kitchen, even the bathroom. The walls are all white, but we all will pick different colors to make the house livelier.

Each floor is better than the next. Each floor has three bathrooms. Each room has doors that are the Akatsuki logo; Lidia's choice. The living room is magnificent and huge. We soon added a table and some chairs. In the middle of the table, Lidia and Konan put white roses in a glass vase.

On the first floor there is a living room, three bathrooms, two bedrooms to decorate, and a kitchen. On the second floor there are three bathrooms, a laundry room, and another two bedrooms. On the last floor there are three bathrooms, three bedrooms, and a storage and lounge room.

We all began decorating the house. First we painted the living room. We decided that it should be a light green. We all put on baggy old clothes and Itachi, Deidara, Lidia, Sara, Konan and I had to tie our hair. We began painting and it became a disaster. We all started a paint fight and we all we covered in paint. The wall was not damaged surprisingly. We washed up and began to paint the kitchen. We left it white, but drew pictures with the paint.

Soon the kitchen had pictures of flowers, the Akatsuki logo, stars, Jashin symbols, puppets, explosions, guys making out and the sharingan. It wouldn't look good to average people, but hey, we are all weird. For the bathrooms we left them all white, but added origami drawings to the walls. For the bedrooms we decided to let the people sleeping there decide. The laundry room was painted sky blue. The lounge and the storage rooms were painted a dark red.

Itachi and Kisame's room was painted grey. On the walls there were pictures of them together, books stacked on the floor, their bed sheets were black and Sam had bought all of us TV's for all our rooms. It must have cost him a lot. We would all have to get jobs and pay back Sam. Just because he is twenty-two doesn't mean we should take advantage of him.

In Sasori and Deidara's room the walls were painted brown and pictures of fireworks and puppets were on the walls. Scattered on the floor was Sasori's blue prints for his puppets and Deidara's clay pouches. On the ceiling were Sasori's puppets. Their bed sheets were light green.

Pein and Konan's room was painted black. On the walls were pictures of them and Konan hung her origami on the ceiling. Books and papers were scattered on the floor and their bed sheets were dark blue.

In Zetsu and Tobi's room the walls were painted a dark orange. On the walls were pictures of plants and different types of masks. On the ceiling hung Zetsu's plants and their bed sheets were white.

In Hidan and my room the walls were painted purple, the same color as Hidan's eyes. The walls had Jashin symbols on then and all the pictures of us together. On the floor were Hidan's bibles and my shirts that Hidan always where. Our bed sheets were brown.

Lidia, Sara and Sam had different rooms because they didn't want to share rooms. They painted their rooms silver and had posters everywhere…even yaoi and yuri posters…again.

A couple of days later, Halloween was coming. Lidia was freaking out. She loves this holiday. I call it a day to get fat and a heart attack with all the candy and sugar. Lidia didn't care. She looked on the bright side of it. We would all dress up. Lidia wanted us to match. She decided we would dress up as the Akatsuki. All our sweats dropped. The next day, Lidia and Sam made all the cloaks. There was no way of getting away from Lidia's choice.

Ten days later, we went to get candy. I told Lidia she was too old for this, but she merely replied that she was not too old for trick-or-treating because of her size. She stopped growing when she was thirteen. She will forever be 5"4'. It's pretty funny; she can't reach the top shelves in the house. Kisame has to always pick her up because she is too lazy to get a chair from the living room.

It was midnight and we were _still_ out getting candy. Deciding that enough was enough, we headed for home. Lidia passed out on the couch with her costume still on her. Hidan and Deidara passed out on the couch with her because they were the only ones who actually liked getting high off of candy. I can't wait to do it again.

****November (Thanksgiving) ****

Everyone was getting ready for Thanksgiving. We all had no idea what that was, until Lidia, Sara and Sam explained. Konan wanted to try and cook the chicken. We didn't get a turkey because Lidia, Sara and Sam never wanted to eat turkey again. They were there when their father cut off the turkey's head, blood flying everywhere. Only their parents ate that turkey on Thanksgiving.

After twenty minutes, Lidia and Sara took over for Konan. She almost burned down the kitchen and the food. Sam, Sasori and Itachi were making the potatoes, while everyone else set up the table. We had peace and quiet, until Konan yelled. We all jumped in surprise. We asked Konan what was wrong and she said that the food was better than anything she could cook.

We all laughed mentally because it was true. After dinner we had pumpkin pie. Everyone liked it except Lidia. She said she was always picky with pie. She would only eat blueberry pie. Kisame, Pein and I were sent to buy the pie Lidia wanted because she wouldn't be satisfied if she didn't get her pie.

We came back after ten minutes. Lidia ran and kissed our cheeks. She thanked us and took the pie and ate it along with Deidara and Itachi. So much for sharing. Everyone was a little bored and we decided to watch a movie. Now the question is which one?

We were all looking through the DVD's and we couldn't agree. Sam came over and said we were watching Scar Face. There was no room for arguing. We sat and watched the movie. A couple of hours later, we turned off the movie. Itachi, Deidara, Sara, and Tobi were all asleep. Kisame, Sasori, and Zetsu picked up all of them, but Lidia left Sara there on the couch. She said that she always did that when She would stay up and Sara would try too.

We all fell asleep when we went into our rooms. So far everything is going really well and funny. I'm glad we didn't leave Lidia, Sara and Sam. Wonder what else we would celebrate.

The next morning, Lidia and Sam woke us up _extremely_ early. They told us that today was Sara's fourteenth birthday. We had to get Sara out of the house while Lidia, Hidan, Konan, and Kisame set up the house. We all dragged Sara out of bed with her pajamas still on. We took her to the movies, shopping, the pet store, and the shoe store.

We arrived home at around seven. The house was all dark. The next instant, Lidia, Konan, Hidan, Kisame, Bryan, Kim, Kathleen, Becky, Evan, Victoria, Lyndsey, Charles, Chris, Rose and Anthony jumped out and shouted 'Surprise! Happy birthday!'

Sara was happy and saying thank you to everyone. We all gave Sara presents that ranged from bracelets, sketch books, books, posters and clothes. After a while we brought out the cake. It was an ice cream cake that said 'HAPPY BDAY SARA 3' we all ate the cake and we all cursed Lidia 'cause it was cold, but tasted so good! I would like to eat this cake again.

****December (Christmas) ****

We will soon be celebrating Christmas. It was great, for a couple of weeks. Everyone wanted to play in the snow. We all went outside and built snowmen, had snow ball fights, made snow angels and igloos. We kept on doing that for two weeks. At week three, Lidia, Kisame, Deidara, Pein, Konan, Tobi, Sam and Hidan all got sick. It was pretty funny, since they had stuffy noses and they would fall if they stood too long.

It was all fun and games until all the other members got sick, including me. I was so bored since I couldn't do anything and couldn't even stand. Now everyone who wasn't sick was laughing at us. After a couple of days, everyone was all better.

Since Christmas was coming, we went shopping. We spent four hours in the mall and then went home. When we came home, Lidia made us decorate the Christmas tree. This tree was about two feet taller than Kisame. The tree was covered with ornaments such as Deidara's clay creations that would _not_ explode, Sasori's mini puppets, Hidan's rosary's, fake snow, little green and red balls, lights and since everyone was too short, Kisame picked up Sara and she put the star on. The tree looked amazing.

Christmas was here and we all opened our presents before midnight. No one cared. We all got gifts ranging from books, clothes, accessories, shoes and jewelry. Since we opened our present really early, we went to the karaoke bar. It was Itachi's idea. Since Lidia always came here, we let her pick. Bad move. She made us sing the Pokémon theme song. It was funny and fun since the Akatsuki couldn't sing well. Lidia still made us sing.

Lidia, Deidara, and Konan**: I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause**

Pein, Itachi, Sara**: I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide  
Each Pokémon to understand  
the power that's inside**

All: **Pokémon!  
It's you and me  
I know it's my destiny  
Pokémon!  
Ooh, you're my best friend  
in a world we must defend  
Pokémon!  
Our hearts so true  
our courage will pull us through  
you teach me and I'll teach you  
Pokémon! Gotta catch 'em all!**

Sam, Zetsu, Tobi, me: **Every challenge along the way  
with courage I will face  
I will battle every day  
to claim my rightful place**

Sasori, Kisame, Hidan: **Come with me, the time is right  
There's no better team  
Arm in arm we'll win the fight  
It's always been our dream**

All:** Pokémon!  
It's you and me  
I know it's my destiny  
Pokémon!  
Ooh, you're my best friend  
in a world we must defend  
Pokémon!  
Our hearts so true  
our courage will pull us through  
you teach me and I'll teach you  
Pokémon! Gotta catch 'em all!** **Pokémon!**

This time, we let Sam choose the song. He didn't want to do it saying that he would sing whatever we pick because it's funny. So in the end we let Konan choose. That was also a bad move, since she watches Gravitation with Lidia and now she is making us sing a song from Gravitation.

Pein, Kisame, Hidan: **Spicy Marmalade jidai wa marude  
Ui himeta kao de madowaseru**

Me, Sasori, Lidia, Konan: **Nani furueteru kairaku shugisha ga warau  
Sameta REERU no ue kizu kazu ni shiku mareta mirai**

Sam, Sara, Zetsu, Tobi: **Kibasa ga jama suru jounetsu ga douka shiteru  
Kanari akumu janai? taikutsu ga shouwa shiteru**

All: **Spicy Marmalade hajiketa mama de  
Kon yori no CHANSU o tsukame  
Vanish into the night jidai wa maru de  
Ui himeta kao de madowaseru**

Me and Hidan: **Aoi tsuki no SUTEGI naki dashite hiru ga sakebu  
Amai BIN no naka jya chimeiteki jijitsu wa kanchigai**

Lidia and Sara: ikazura **ni hoshi gari hayari o jibun ni hameru  
Kanari mondai janai? kyoe ni sae kizukenai**

All: **Spicy Marmalade jibun no mama de  
Sabita kusari nara hazuse  
Vanish into the night mitsumeta mama de  
Kon yori mo yubisaki de maboroshi ni**

Pein, Sasori and Kisame: Spicy **Marmalade hajikete mama de  
Kon yori no CHANSU o tsukame  
Vanish into the night kiwadatsu Marmalade  
Kakugo kimeta naraba isso**

All: **Spicy Marmalade jibun no mama de  
Sabita kusari nara hazuse  
Vanish into the night jidai wa maru de  
Ui himeta kao de madowaseru**

We sang a couple more songs and had a blast. Even though Christmas is suppose to be spent eating with family, we are eating at a karaoke bar and having a good time with _our_ family.

**** January (New Years) ****

It has already been a year since we started living with Lidia and her family. Since we didn't spend Christmas properly, we have to celebrate New Year's. We were all gathered around the living room table. We were eating chicken, potatoes, sausage, mushrooms, stuffed peppers, pizza, and drinking Champaign and Sake.

Soon we were all gathered around the TV. The ball was about to go down and we all started counting. "Ten…nine…eight…seven…six…five…four…three…two…one! Happy New Year!" Sam wanting to be an ass, shakes the Champaign bottle opens the lid and everyone is soaked in Champaign. We were about to kill him when Sara stopped us. She said we should get used to it. He does it every year.

We were all chatting to each other, but stopped when we heard a piano playing. We go to the sound and it is coming from the third floor. We go up there and we see Sam and Lidia playing the piano. When they stopped we all clapped. They were about to get up, when Konan and Sara wanted them to play another song.

This time they were playing an anime song from Bleach. Sara and Lidia knew the words and soon were singing along. We all got the hang of the melody and the words and soon everyone was singing along.

**Nobody knows who I really am  
I never felt this empty before  
And if I ever need someone to come along,  
Who's gonna comfort me, and keep me strong?**

We are all rowing the boat of fate  
The waves keep on coming and we can't escape  
But is we ever get lost on our way  
The waves would guide you through another day

Dooku de iki o shiteru toomei ni natta mitai  
Kudayami ni omoe dakedo mekaku shisarete tadake

Inori o sasagete atarashii hi o matsu  
Asayaka ni hikaru umi sono hate made

Nobody knows who I really am  
Maybe they just don't give a damn  
But if I ever need someone to come along  
I know you would follow me, and keep me strong

Hito no kokoro wa utsuriyuku mukedashiteku naru  
Tsuki wa mada atarashii shuuki de mune o tsureteku

And every time I see your face  
The ocean heaves up to my heart  
You make me wanna strain at the oars, and soon  
I can see the shore

Oh, I can see the shore  
When will I see the shore?

I want you to know who I really am  
I never thought I'd feel this way towards you  
And if you ever need someone to come along,  
I will follow you, and keep you strong

Tabi wa mada tsuzuiteku odayakana hi mo  
Tsuki wa mada atarashii shuuki de ume o terashidasu

Inori o sasagete atarashii hi o matsu  
Asayaka ni hikaru umi sono hate made

And every time I see your face  
The ocean heaves up to my heart  
You make me wanna strain at the oars, and soon  
I can see the shore

Unmei no huneoko gi nami wa tsugi kara tsugi e to watashi-tachi o sou kedo  
Sore mo suteki na tabi ne, dore mo suteki na tabi ne

This New Year wasn't that bad.

****February (Valentine's Day) ****

Well…this holiday got me off guard. Lidia explained that this holiday was to be with your lovers and have 'sexy time' as Lidia put it. Needless to say, all throughout this holiday was spent kissing, having sex baking heart shaped cookies with Lidia, heart shaped cupcakes and a heart shaped cake.

I have this feeling that Lidia is trying to fatten us up with all these sweets and food. I asked her if she was and what she said made me watch movies the entire time with everyone and not eat.

"I might be. Although I wonder how everyone tastes like if I decided to fatten you up and eat them." When Lidia said that she licked me. I was scared for my life.

Ten days later, it was Lidia's birthday day. We were celebrating her sixteenth birthday. Lidia insisted that we buy an ice cream cake…in the middle of winter. I will never understand her.

****March (Easter) ****

This Holiday no one liked. We couldn't eat meat on Fridays for one month. We have to live off meat! Especially Zetsu! In order to get everyone off meat, Lidia brought chocolate and candy. She never understood why there was chocolate and candy around Easter, but she wasn't complaning. I didn't understand this holiday and I thought it was boring.

It was going well, until we had to go to church. Hidan refused to go because 'every one there will be a friggin' atheist cocksucker 'cause they don't worship Jashin' as Hidan put it. Lidia didn't want to go either because she always hated the church. It was just me, Kisame, Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, Zetsu, Tobi, Pein, Konan, Sam and Sara. After twenty minutes, we got kicked out of church. I won't tell you how, but it wasn't pretty. Never are we going back there.

When we got home, we saw Lidia and Hidan playing Super Mario Bros. Hidan got mad and cursed at the game saying it was a waste and for Mario to screw himself. Everyone was laughing and Hidan just pouted and left. Lidia cheered Hidan up by making him a cake that read 'Jashin RULEZ!' Hidan just smiled and ate the whole cake.

This Easter was pretty good. Lidia didn't think so. She said the fun was about to begin. Sam's birthday and Hidan's birthday were on the same day. We celebrated them both and almost got kicked out of the fanciest restaurant Sam reserved for us. It was pretty fun.

****Summer****

This. Summer. Was. HOT! We were all dying, even with the AC. We decided to go to the pool. That wasn't a good idea since almost everyone questioned what was wrong with us. We came back home after half an hour. Lidia decided to make ice cream.

That went horribly wrong! We all got sticky and got ice cream on our faces. We showered up and were bored again. Lidia decided to have another fun thing planned. This time it involved dancing the caramelldansen. We all had no idea what that was. We did it and we _hated _it. It was too tiring and we soon fell asleep.

This year was the best anyone of us has had. I hope we would have another chance to do it again. That's stupid, because we will. With our new family. Our weird, crazy, happy family.

…

SONGS:

Pokémon theme song; Billy Crawford

Spicy Marmalade; Kotani Kinya

Life is like a boat; Rie Fu

Thank you, SuigetsuPhwoar. You were the one who _actually_ read this story.

***I own nothing and never will.***


End file.
